


Knives in My Throat

by 13thDoctor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thDoctor/pseuds/13thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is jealous. Jack is trying to not get his heart broken. They fight and make up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knives in My Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff and humour. Please R&R!

“Is Jack in?” Tosh wondered aloud. She sat her purse on her desk and stared at Gwen, the question still present in her soft features. Gwen swivelled around and blinked, frowning  
“Didn’t you hear the screams?”

 

“You’re in love with her.”  
Jack’s stare went from the parchment in his hands to Ianto. He hadn’t even heard him come in; he was so absorbed in this century-old letter he had come across that his boyfriend hadn’t even registered. In hindsight, he should have realised how that sounded and why Ianto was so enraged.  
“Who?” the Captain asked, still confused and mildly apathetic at the moment.  
“Gwen. Gwen bloody Cooper,” Ianto answered.  
Jack gaped at his lover, perplexed with the sudden anger he perceived in the grey-blue eyes.  
“I’m not. What made you think that?” He approached the situation cautiously, fearful at the fragile way in which Ianto carried himself right then. He was usually so strong, composed... “Ianto?” he inquired, prompting.  
“The wedding. Even when you were dancing with me, you couldn’t stop looking at her. And I know... I know you will never truly ‘belong to anyone,’ but you could at least have the decency to break it off with me first.”  
“Gwen and I may have some sexual tension, but I am not in love with her, you hear? I never was; I never will be.”  
“Then do you love me?”  
Jack felt quite constricted at the moment; of course he loved Ianto... But after Jack had experienced so many broken relationships he was prone to being a tad bit closed off about his heart.  
“I don’t know what to say,” Jack whispered hoarsely, his hands pressed into his eyes like he could erase some image, though Ianto didn’t exactly know what that could be. He sat at his desk, directly across from his boyfriend, whom was standing with the stance of a man braced for war, not a lover’s spat.  
Ianto struggled to keep on his feet; just trying to reason with Jack was taxing enough. But fighting with him? Shouting at him to listen when he knew in almost every inch of his breaking heart that the Captain wouldn’t?  
Well, that was just bloody fatal.  
The Welshman felt like his body had been entirely drained of the ability to care, and yet that was what was fuelling his anger at the moment.  
“Don’t know what to say?” Ianto hissed quietly, yet harshly so. It was his workplace after all; embarrassing himself by shouting like a senseless madman would get him nowhere. “What am I to you? A simpleton? Just a tea-boy? Some disposable fuck?”  
“No!” Jack leapt up from his seat, throwing his arms down in a gesture of complete horror. “Ianto... I...I...” Suddenly he was speechless, which hardly ever happened to a man such as himself.  
“Would you even miss me if I walked out right now? Gone; out that door without a backward glance.”  
Jack recoiled as if Ianto had struck him. Pain flashed in his eyes.  
“Don’t you dare look at me like that!”  
“Like what?” Jack curled his lips in a snarl at the accusation.  
“With that...that anguished look you get—like somebody’s got to feel sorry for you and believe you’re not faking your compassion. But I know you... You don’t care...you never have...not about me...”  
Ianto’s knees buckled as he once again allowed himself to be captured by Jack’s all-encompassing embrace when the Captain rushed over to catch him. He buried his head in the immortal’s shoulder, ashamed at his weakness.  
“I can fake a great many things...” Jack murmured, brushing Ianto’s forehead with his lips, “but pain, heartbreak, suffering... I have lived too long with those things to ever cheapen them with cons and reproductions. They are what I know. So, when I say to you that letting you go would be another horror added to that, I am telling you the absolute truth.”  
“I’m not sure I believe you.”  
“Can I prove it?” Jack asked. He couldn’t resist—a smirk crept across his lips, one corner of his mouth turned up in playful and loving expression.  
Ianto looked at Jack, questions in his eyes but hope colouring the corners.  
Jack kissed Ianto, no longer caring if he was angry. It was just them and he adored the feeling, which was obvious as he pushed his lips harder onto Ianto’s, hoping for a return embrace.  
Ianto tilted his head back and ran his hands over Jack’s shoulders. They sighed against each other, glad to be rid of so much unwanted negativity. Jack’s mouth trailed over Ianto’s neck, asking without words.  
“I’m sorry,” Jack confessed, breathing the apology into Ianto's collarbone.  
“I believe you...” Ianto said, and he truly meant it. The looks, the words... none of that seemed to matter because he knew Jack loved him, could feel it; and Gwen Cooper be damned. He would fight for Jack, not pine about like some bloody schoolgirl.  
In answer to Jack’s previous inquiry Ianto started to loosen his tie, slipping back into the routine he and his lover had invented. Jack smiled and kissed him, his next words lost in the shifting of fabric. But they were close enough to what Ianto so desperately wanted to hear that he asked for no repeats. Jack pulled him to the ground.

 

“Is Jack in?” Owen asked when he returned from a pizza run. He set the box down and turned to Tosh, landing a light kiss on her cheek before raising his eyebrows for feedback.  
Gwen chuckled and exchanged a look with Tosh before grinning naughtily and answering, “Didn’t you hear the screams?”


End file.
